


Late in the night, you make me feel whole

by BearDoodlez



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearDoodlez/pseuds/BearDoodlez
Summary: Irene yearns for the place where she can just be Joohyun again.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Late in the night, you make me feel whole

**Author's Note:**

> Again, cross-posted from AFF so if you arent on there or you just haven't read this, enjoy!

You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed

\----------------------------------------------

The limousine was quiet as it rolled through the streets of Seoul. The driver knowing that his passengers were tired, opted to turn off the usually blaring radio and instead allowed for the cool night air to enter through the sunroof window. Every so often the car would pass by one of the busier areas and vibrant neon light streamed in from the outside painting the otherwise black leather seats in color. 

Wendy slept quietly in the seat behind the driver. Her head lulling to the side occasionally when the car turned to take a different sleep, but other than that she didn't move. The manager was tired from the long couple weeks of schedules and the all-nighters had reached their peak just a couple days prior when she had to jet off with her client to Paris for a fashion show and concert appearance. Joohyun always felt a little guilty when Wendy got like that. Sure it was her job to travel with Joohyun and make sure she was okay in every sense of the word but, taking care of one of the most sought-after celebrities in Korea was draining. 

As the car took a left turn to finally pull into Joohyun's street, Wendy's head pushed back against the seat so her face was finally visible. Dark circles that had formed under closed eyes and slightly less full cheeks made it obvious that her manager hadn't been taking care of herself because while a whole team of managers and makeup artists and dancers dotted over Joohyun, only Joohyun, who barely had the time of day to even breathe, tried to look after Wendy. The small girl looked even smaller in her current position legs pulled up to her chest, arms carefully wrapped around them with a big winter coat thrown over her shoulders, and soft scruffy brown hair poking out from under the hood. 

"Miss Bae?" A voice broke Joohyun from her thoughts. "We're at your building." Her driver called out, meeting Joohyun's eyes through the rearview mirror. "Do you need any help getting Wendy up to your apartment?"

Before she could reply, a groggy voice sounded from beside her "I'm okay, Jaemin. Just haven't been sleeping lately so I fell asleep." Glancing over at Wendy, the manager's eyes were now open, and staring back at Joohyun. A soft smile appeared on the younger girl's lips when she noticed the idol staring at her. "Shall we?" Wendy asked as she started getting out of the car hand extended toward Joohyun. Giving the driver one last glance and bowing a thank you to him, Joohyun slipped her hand into Wendy's and hopped out of the van into the night air.

December had never been a very forgiving month in terms of weather at least, not in Joohyun's mind. Freezing temperatures mixed with the occasional snowfall came together to create her own perfect hell. The snow had begun falling somewhere around the time when their plane had landed and now there was a healthy coating of white snow dusting everything it could land on. 2 am had passed just a couple of minutes ago and the streets were vacant of any people, the only other sign of life was the car slowly disappearing around the corner. The cold air surrounded them in silence as the two girls rushed to the door. Before Joohyun could grab the handle of the front door, she felt a tug at her wrist and was pulled against Wendy.

"First snow," the shorter girl mumbled out, rising to her tiptoes and gently kissing Joohyun's lips, before retreating back towards the door holding it open for her stunned partner. The new blush that now showed on Joohyun's cheeks was no longer due to the cold, but if you asked her, she would deny Wendy's effect had nothing to do with it.

Stepping through the open doors, Joohyun quietly greeted the front desk worker with a bow and made her way to the elevator hand still wrapped tightly in Wendy's.

"You know, I think the driver knows we're dating," Joohyun broke the silence once the elevator doors closed. The confused look on Wendy's face made Joohyun laugh and pull the shorter girl into her body as she leaned on the wall. "For one, I always stare at you when you sleep in the car, and two, he did make a very strong point when he offered to help me bring you to my apartment." 

"Maybe he just thinks we have sleepovers..." Wendy trailed off, her voice muffled by Joohyun coat covered shoulder.

"Sure Wannie, sleepovers where we kiss and stuff," Joohyun rolled her eyes playfully. "We aren't exactly the sneakiest anymore." 

The only reply to her statement was an indignant huff against her body as Wendy pulled away to walk into the rooftop suite. One perk of being an A-list celebrity was definitely the ability to buy nicer housing, Joohyun thought to herself as she followed her girlfriend into the apartment. 

The apartment had traces of Wendy all over it, to call it only her own would be a complete lie. Wendy's coats hung in the closet mixing with her own, two pairs of slippers, one blue and one pink, sat by the doorway side by side, and finally arguably the biggest giveaway, her girlfriend's face could be seen in practically every room in framed pictures. Joohyun had put them up one by one as the years passed by to make the place feel more like home for the both of them. One picture, her favorite, was of her on her 5th anniversary with Wendy, cake covering both of their faces as they laughed in her old dorm at her company. The days before she made it big seemed like decades ago. As she glanced further around her home, she spotted another reason why people would question her if she ever said she lived alone. Wendy, after waltzing into the apartment like she owned the place, had unceremoniously dropped her bag in the middle of the rug and sunk herself facefirst into the velvety couch.

Chuckling lightly to herself, Joohyun put her keys into the bowl and made her way over to the exhausted girl. "Wan, I know you're tired but we gotta at least get to the bed first," Joohyun said, patting the butt of her partner softly. Another indignant grunt came from the head buried in the cushions and suddenly, Joohyun was wrapped in warm arms and being pulled down onto the couch. 

"Move later, sleep now," Wendy murmured out into Joohyun's neck where her face rested. The cute little slur in Wendy's words was almost cute enough to persuade Joohyun to let go of any thoughts that surrounded the idea of going to the actual bed and pull the throw blanket over them. Keyword, almost.

"Absolutely not Son Seungwan, we rode the plane in these clothes and we both need to shower."

"Together?" One of Wendy's eyes cracked open and a smirk appeared on her face.

Joohyun knew she was about to get used as a human hair washing machine but she didn't care, the adorable look on her girlfriend's face was enough for her to lean down and place a quick peck on her lover's nose and nod.

\----------------------------------------------

"Get a girlfriend," they said, "it'll be fun," they said, Joohyun thought to herself. One long shower filled with probably hundreds of groans (and not the good ones) later, Joohyun's arms ached from washing her girlfriend's hair and partially holding the other girl up at the same time. Half-way through their shower, Wendy had decided that standing was a task too difficult for her and that Joohyun was a lovely hanger. Who would have guessed that behind closed doors, manager Son was the one that had to be taken care of. And to think people accused HER of being high maintenance, Joohyun scoffed at the thought.

Now resting comfortably together in bed, Joohyun thought it would be easy to just fall asleep. Her recent comeback and concerts all taking a toll on her both mentally and physically and now she was finally free to rest. Her silky purple pajamas and a favorite blanket wrapped around her body making it the perfect mix for Joohyun to be able to sleep. Except, she couldn't find it in her to rest. 

"Singer Irene accused of autotune at a live concert in Paris" the headline read as she scrolled through her phone. Autotune? Her? Did they have any idea how much her throat had ached the day after her concert? The amount of tea she had to down was enough to drown in and they had the audacity to write something like this? As she opened up Twitter to start angrily typing away on her private account, a soft hand grabbed hers drawing her attention away from her screen.

"I can feel your body heating up Hyun," Wendy said, sitting up a little to look worriedly at her girlfriend. Too angry to talk, Joohyun showed Wendy the article and some of the comments under it.

"She can't even sing."

"Autotune? How can someone sing so horribly even with autotune?"

"Irene was always just an idol with a pretty face."

Delicate fingers pulled the phone from her hand and set it down on the bedside table. 

"Baby? Look at it me." 

Joohyun relented.

"Hyun, look at me please." 

Joohyun felt soft hands grab her face and pull her to look at sad eyes. Neither of them said anything, and they didn't need to because as soon as Joohyun looked at the softness and calmness that pooled inside her lover's eyes, all the anger left her body and she slumped against her girlfriend. 

"The article is from a gossip website baby, its already being drowned out by millions of comments from not only your fans but people around the world that appreciate your voice," Wendy said running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "Don't listen to them, especially not here. Not when you're Bae Joohyun and not Irene Bae."

Wendy was right, Joohyun had always struggled to keep her private and public image separate from each other in her head but it was something she was working on. Pushing away gently, Joohyun wrapped her hand around the back of Wendy's neck and pulled her closer until their lips touched in a gentle kiss. No matter how many times they had kissed, Joohyun still felt tingles in her whole body as her body shifted on top of her girlfriend's and then molded into it perfectly. The smell of her lover's freshly washed hair invaded her senses as she dragged her tongue over Wendy's bottom lip.

For a while they just laid there, pouring out all the love that they had for each other, Wendy trying to prove to Joohyun that she was perfect in every way and Joohyun trying to prove that she was stronger than some hateful comments. With one last kiss, Joohyun pulled away and snuggled into the warm body below her. 

"Goodnight Hyun, I love you," she heard from above her head. "Even if you feel like flying, know I'll always be there to guide you back home to me."

High above the busy streets of Seoul, Bae Joohyun laid wrapped in the arms of her lover, forgetting all the stresses that Irene will have to deal with in the morning and in the coming days. Here she was safe, here she was happy, and most importantly, here she was just Joohyun, Son Seungwan's girlfriend.

\----------------------------------------------

All I know is a newfound grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this and as always if there are any mistakes, let me know!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy,
> 
> -Beardoodlez ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> Twitter: Seuldoodle
> 
> CC: Jeongrene 


End file.
